


vines attack lol

by somerandomsmuttydude8v



Series: vines ;) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gay, M/M, Outer Space, POV First Person, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vines literally fucking you, alien - Freeform, botTom, etc. - Freeform, idk kinky or something, relatively rapey but the mc likes it so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomsmuttydude8v/pseuds/somerandomsmuttydude8v
Summary: so basically this is my first *very hot* smut that i wrote just on a whimso this guy gets abducted by super hot alien reeds/vines and gets face fucked, ass fucked, gets his dick sucked etc. a bunch of shit in this. might make a sequel. idk.it's very gay and intentionally meant for the average bottom dude, so. idk.just read it.





	vines attack lol

“I don’t like this,” my partner remarked, “it reeks of uncertainty. We should make sure this area is cleared of any possible dangerous creatures before we navigate it.” He stared out at the odd, waving reeds. There wasn’t even a breeze flowing through.  
“Trust me, man, there hasn’t been a single life-threatening thing on this whole planet.” I replied, shaking my head at him. “Why would moving grass scare you? It’s not like it’s gonna give you an allergic reaction.” When he didn’t reply, I put my covered hand on his shoulder, “Look, no other vegetation on this planet has been a threat to us. In fact, it’s surprisingly all edible. And there has been no threat of predators. At least none we couldn’t take care of.”  
Despite my efforts, he shook his head dismissively, “Nah, we need to get a background check first. I’m going to go back to camp.” He clipped off the end of a reed and pocketed it carefully, “And I’m taking this to see if anyone can determine what it is.”  
I shook my head in response. Dude was way too careful. “I’m staying though. I’ll check the surroundings.” I called out as he stumbled over jagged rocks in his space boots. If only we didn’t need oxygen. Would make this whole thing easier. We’d hoped that the atmosphere was breathable, but trying to grow a plant taken from Earth, with chloroplasts and such, proved a failure, and none of our robots detected any breathable oxygen. Instead, we were stuck on this planet with some weird-ass vegetation and in our suits constantly, too afraid to take the risk to see if anyone could actually breathe properly without oxygen.  
I turned back to the field. The grass still swayed rhythmically, like several hundred creepy Chinese window cats, but only their arms. I started to walk into the field, shuddering as the thick reeds brushed against the legs of my suit. As I walked, I started to relax. Something about the field just gave me thoughts of a sunny afternoon in the park by my house when I was young. It was so relaxing, I could just lie down and stare at the several moons in the sky.  
I realised I had a boner after accidentally walking a couple minutes aimlessly. Shit, I thought to myself. I must have gotten so preoccupied with the reminiscence that I forgot about what I was doing. I pulled my arm out of the arm of my suit and down to my crotch. I was really hard. But why? What about this area just made me this hot?  
A beeping ensued my thoughts from my helmet. I checked the monitor on my arm and it said that the pressure in my suit was dropping. I panicked. Did I tear my suit on a rock somewhere back in the field? I looked down, expecting to see a tear in my pants leg, but instead saw something possibly worse. A reed was pushing into a seam trying to reach my leg, while several other reeds massaged my legs, presumably looking for more ways in.  
For the second time, I thought, Shit, and tried to bat away the crawling pythons. But a reed simply wrapped around my one arm and then my other. I tried to wrestle them off before a bunch more wrapped around my waist and threw me to the ground, slamming my head on the rocks consequently. S h i t, I thought for a third time, my thoughts becoming less coherent. Once I shook my head and looked up, I realised that the reed had made its way through. It punctured my suit, and the alarm in my helmet went bonkers. I held my breath suddenly and tried to struggle, my fight or flight response going bonkers as I literally couldn’t do anything, but the reeds held me down.  
The thick rope of a reed extended longer than it should’ve, if it were a fixed length as all the others seemed to be, up and twisting around my leg, almost squeezing my thighs, and past my waist. It brushed past my persistent boner, which twitched uncomfortably, and up my undershirt. I shuddered as it passed my ribs and between my pecs and curled around my neck. This is it, I panicked, thinking of all of the extra-terrestrial movies displaying similar scenes. I wondered, suddenly, if a movie would be made about me: Killed By A Predator Reed. But then it did something unexpected. Instead of wrapping tighter around my neck to strangle me to death, it reared up in front of my face and pushed against my mouth. Immediately I pressed my lips tight together, but the reed pressed harder and managed to enter.  
I knew it would end right there; it must end right there. I felt it reach around my mouth a bit, secreting something that must’ve been poison, because I started to feel giddy, although that might’ve just been the lack of oxygen in my suit at that point. I tried to fight it with my tongue, but instead got the slimy stuff all over it. It was bitter, and I gagged, trying to throw up, but the snake-like vine kept moving, releasing its substance. I felt it moving further downwards, down into my throat, and I felt my heartbeat rising. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING DOING, I remember thinking, as I grew giddier.  
The reed suddenly retracted a bit, massaging the inside of my neck, and thrusted into my throat again. I shivered, my boner suddenly growing harder. Who knew the reeds knew my secret kink of choking?, I half-joked to myself as sure tears rolled down my cheeks. I eventually felt the reed pushing down further into what must’ve been my lungs, and I immediately I arched my back, pain searing through my chest. It was as if someone had just ripped out my lungs and thrown them into the endless void, without even touching them. Ice burned inside me, the plant pulsing as it released its liquid, and immediately I blacked out.  
When I came to, the reed was no longer down my throat. I could definitely discern it from the other reeds hanging over me, though, as it glistened unnaturally. I coughed and retched onto the ground. When I finally finished, I wiped my mouth with my hand and then stared at my hand in front of my face. I didn’t have my suit on. I looked down and my clothes were still on, but definitely not my suit. My eyes widened, and I grabbed my mouth, expecting to go into a fit from lack of oxygen, but I seemed to breathe normally.  
This must be a dream, I thought, I can’t actually be breathing. But overhead all the vines hung, just as normal, and I could still imagine that one particular vine pushing down my throat. I coughed again and retched up some black seedy mixture. It must be the stuff the reed pushed into me.  
I looked down towards my crotch and saw that I still had an erection. What’s with me today?? I reprimanded myself as I felt my hard-on. It felt extremely sensitive, even more than usual, and the bulge looked bigger.  
But I couldn’t think about that now, I had to get back to the camp. I tried to stand up, and moved to almost run, but a reed wrapped around my leg and pulled me down. I hit the ground hard and turned myself over to get rid of the reed. But the reed wasn’t stopping there. It wrapped longer around my leg, and up to my waist, just like before, and then hesitated. Suddenly, it shot down my trousers and into my boxers. I involuntarily threw my waist upwards, and suddenly started to feel the vine touching my penis. I threw my head backwards and moaned randomly, the sensitivity was immense, but moved it back down when I felt more vines wrapping around my legs.  
They moved up and underneath my trousers and started to pull them down. This must have been how they removed my spacesuit. I swatted at them, but, like before, they wrapped around my arms and pulled them upwards above my head. Swiftly, in one motion, they pulled down my trousers and off my feet.  
I squirmed a bit before daring to look down. Inside my boxers, the vine moved and caressed my hard-on, making quick work of it. It looked crazy, as if there was an alien in my pants, (which arguably there was), and felt even crazier. I didn’t know how, but this plant knew all of my sweet spots. I wriggled to get the boxers free to see, suddenly shot with lust, and the vines obeyed, pulling them down expertly. My eyes widened when I saw what was happening.  
The vine curled around my dick, stroking it repeatedly, while another vine cradled my testicles. For some reason, it looked larger - not the plant, but my penis – it was as if being exposed to the vines or the air made it increase in size, and sensitivity. It felt phenomenal and looked like something out of a sci-fi porno. Up, and down, the smooth flesh of the thing rubbing my urethra. I moaned suddenly, as the thing wrapped tightly around my dick and stroked it rapidly. The other simply massaged my testes, loosening up the flesh surrounding my pubes.  
It didn’t take long before I orgasmed. I shivered and shook, but, when I eventually looked down, nothing had actually come out. I frowned, when I felt another presence.  
Smoothly, another reed crawled up my leg and rubbed up against my hole. I twitched in the spot. It was the reed that had been shoved down my throat and was still wet from my saliva and possibly something else that had not come from me.  
It rubbed itself caringly against my asshole, making it sufficiently wet with what I had to assume now was self-lubrication. I still had no idea why any of this was happening, but my mind ran free with euphoria, and my ass replied in earnest to the touch. The reed slid in a couple inches, and then back out. I whimpered at the pleasure, shaking for more, and the reed pushed itself back in a few inches.  
By this point in time, I have to say that I had tried not to make a sound. I was keeping my mouth clamped shut for the sake of another reed shoving itself down my throat again, but when the vine pushed into me, I couldn’t help letting out a moan. Sure enough, another reed that had been hovering for a while took the chance and shot at my mouth, pushing its way into it. It didn’t go down as far as the other reed had, and in fact didn’t bother with my trachea. Instead it went straight down my throat and back up again, as if it was thrusting into me. It started to let out some substance again, but this time it was sticky and much sweeter. I instantly knew what it was, unfortunately, but before I could panic, another thrust came from the first reed.  
I shook as it pushed into my ass a good five inches. It was just as if it were a regular penis, but it felt way more natural for my ass and much better. It felt as if it was releasing more seed into my ass, but at this point I wasn’t scared anymore, but simply enjoying it. It moved in further too, which a normal penis could not do, massaging my insides.  
I lay there for a while, coming near to climax as the vines did their work. It felt amazing, and I had a faint idea that this might not be a great idea, but my mind succumbed further to their treatment at each thrust.  
Suddenly, the reed around my balls tightened as if to say, “You can’t move”, and the one around my dick opened up as if it had a mouth and swallowed my cock. I tried to scream, but the vine in my throat pushed in further, making me choke instead.  
I came near to climax, the pressure of it all pressing up against my prostate. I started panicking, but soon I was overcome with the pleasure of it; the inside of the reed was so warm and better than any masturbator I’d ever used. It massaged my dick and somehow managed to swallow it all, despite the reeds being much thinner than my engorged cock and being seemingly unable to hold it, although it stretched and opened and swallowed me whole.  
Vines covered my body, knowing what was coming, and massaged my sides, my legs, my feet. Some dragged my shirt over my head and allowed my arms to be released, even thought they just hung at my sides, shivering in ecstasy.  
I shook as the reeds inside me burrowed into my gut and chest and released a ton of their sperm all at once, and as the reed surrounding my penis squeezed, I just let go and came, the reeds holding their place. It felt like ages before my climax finished, sure I’d just let go the biggest ejaculation in my life. No sex toys or lovers could ever do something like this to me.  
I thought that it would be over, that the vines would retract from my body and go, obviously having received the fertilisation that they need, but after a minute, only the reed in my throat had pulled out. I panted, breathing in fresh- was it even air?  
I tried to struggle against them but realised that I couldn’t move my arms or legs. The ‘sperm’ that they had been injecting into me must have made me paralysed, or at least temporarily paralysed, if I even got out of this situation alive. The vine on my dick still pulsed rhythmically, almost as if it were swallowing my seed, when it slowed to a stop.  
Immediately, the reed in my throat pushed back in and the reed on my cock started sucking again. I involuntarily bucked my hips upwards, which in turn made the reed up my ass start thrusting again. I shook as they kept moving, in and out and in and out.  
My ass felt sore, but I reached my hands down, opening up my cheeks wider to allow the reed better entry. It pushed in a further few inches than it had been able to do before, and I shook, actual tears rolling down my cheeks now.  
I felt close to climax, when the reed on my dick stopped.  
It removed itself from my sticky and red dick ever so slowly and opened up wider. I looked down in shock, my face flushed and sweaty, when suddenly, to my horror, a smaller vine started extruding from the middle of its ‘throat’ and the two moved towards my penis again. I tried to wrestle the reeds again, but they held me firmly in place, and the vine closed itself around the head of my cock, the smaller reed pushing itself into my urethra.  
With what felt like seconds, I orgasmed again, rather uncomfortably due to the reed down my penis, but still very pleasurably. The reeds released another flow of semen, but, this time, didn’t stop moving but started thrusting faster, trying to coax more ejaculate out of me. The vine wrapping around my balls opened up as well in due time and started sucking off my testes, making my climax faster.  
It was as if the reeds knew what I liked, what I desired. Every time I started to feel tired, they did something else that reinvigorated me. But nothing was more pleasurable than the end act.  
It must have been after I had orgasmed several times already. Hours had gone by. Or maybe it had been minutes, or even days. I had no idea anymore; the only sense I had was the pleasure and pain I was receiving from these extra-terrestrial plants. They started slowing down; I started thinking that maybe, they had finally stopped, which now brought sadness rather than relief. But of course, they still had a notch left in their belt.  
My penis felt red hot, my asshole felt raw. But despite this, I felt more reeds moving their way up to my body. As the first few kept thrusting into me, and I shuddered on the floor like a hot mess, a reed wrapped around my chest and started to caress my nipples. A few more went to work on my dick, but, as I thought they were done trying to improve my suffering and pleasure, I felt one caress the place where the one reed was pushing into my ass.  
It felt sticky, wet, and although I couldn’t look down anymore, I knew what it was meaning to do.  
I raised my hips, and it thrust into me, alongside the other reed, doubling the pressure in my ass. I bucked my hips again, tears forming in my eyes, although the pain wasn’t as much as I had thought it would be. My ass should not have been able to take that width, but something about the semen the reeds were shooting into me made my body act and feel different. My gut felt more easily manipulated, and I felt more sensitive, more parts of my body needed attention, but most noticeably, certain parts got bigger, or changed. Like my cock. I was certain now, glancing down at it once as the reed removed itself from it, that it had not been that big before. But then it engulfed my dick again and I was thrown into pleasure once more.  
This must be what was happening, as the two thick reeds pushed up into my ass, soft and hard at the same time, releasing their seed. When I thought I couldn’t stand it anymore, another reed, the same size, if not thicker, pushed in alongside the other two and thrusted, twisting itself between them. I orgasmed dryly, but I knew that was not the end of it. Another reed burrowed in with the others, and then another one and then another.  
I squirmed, six thick vines pushing inside my ass and releasing their cum inside me. I must’ve orgasmed several more times during it all. I was losing my grip on reality; the pleasure was all I knew.  
And then something happened.  
I didn’t notice it at first, but the vines slowly started breaking off at their roots and burrowing into me, whether it be my ass or throat or cock. And those who trapped me by wrapping themselves around my arms, wrapped tighter and started changing into a paler colour, much like my bare skin. The things around my genitalia started changing form, resembling something more human, and almost melted into my skin. My now much bigger cock flopped down onto my stomach as they burrowed into me, the one in my throat disappearing into me so I could breathe freely again.  
Once it all stopped, I shook for a few more minutes on the ground before I tried to stand up, and fell, much too tired to move my legs at all. I fell down onto the grass and curled up, falling asleep, feeling way too exhausted to even try to do anything else. I dreamt of vines and curling snakes. I dreamt of cocks and the reeds pushing their way into me, endlessly.  
Suddenly I woke up. I was back at camp, in my clothes, and seemingly back to normal size. I sat up, and saw my partner sitting at a chair on the other side of the room. He stood up immediately and ran to hug me.  
“We just found you, unconscious, after so many hours, in the middle of the field where we had stopped earlier,” he bursted out, “without your suit on.” He added, blushing slightly, holding my head tightly in his hands, “We thought you would have died! Without oxygen and all.” He stopped. “We have no idea where the suit is, but how did you survive?”  
I shook my head. It was still all hazy. “I dunno.” I managed to mutter. “I can’t… remember.” He started tearing up and pulled me into an embrace, holding me for several more minutes. He looked at me for a few more seconds, tears pricking up in his eyes and mine.  
“Don’t ever do that again. Don’t ever make me feel so afraid.” He kissed my forehead.  
“I promise I won’t.” I said, hugging him again.  
As he hugged me, I slowly opened my eyes and saw, through the small hallway connecting the dorms and the lab, a small plant pot, with a small reed pushing out of the purplish soil. The sample my partner had brought back.  
My eyes widened, as it waved back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment your thoughts, and please tell me if you'd like me to continue or not. I really enjoyed making this and I'd be happy to do it again.


End file.
